


Near & Far

by hunenka



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane’s seen Ty to the airport, Ty's gone. Now what? (Takes place after <i>Touch & Geaux.</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Near & Far

**Near & Far**  
by hunenka  
Fandom: Cut & Run  
Pairing(s): Ty/Zane  
Rating: general audiences  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Zane’s seen Ty to the airport, Ty’s gone. Now what? (Takes place after _Touch & Geaux_.)

===

The way from the airport back to Baltimore feels like eternity to Zane as he sits in the backseat of the taxi, staring out of the window with unseeing eyes.

Tears are threatening to spill all the time and Zane has to concentrate on taking deep, calming breaths just to hold his emotions under control. He hopes he’s managed to appear alright to Ty when they said their goodbyes to each other. The whole situation was pretty hard for Ty as it was already.

God, Ty. Ty is gone.

Zane can’t understand how the people around him can be going on with their lives as if nothing’s happened. He can’t imagine doing anything; he’s resigned himself to the fact that he’s simply going to be thinking about Ty non-stop all the time.

Thinking, thinking… there are loads of thoughts running through his head; swirling, boiling, screaming at him and never giving him rest. There were times he’s wished he could just turn his brain off, and now is one of those times.

Even though he has hopefully managed to act cool until Ty walked away on the airport, Zane is worried sick. There are still so many things between them unsettled, things that have to be fixed.

They only got 48 hours and most of that time was spent by Ty doing preparations and running errands, then the Gradys came and so Ty and Zane had very little time to themselves. And even though it was obvious that things were going to get better again between them, Zane still can’t help wondering if it he made it clear enough that he still loved Ty, that he still wanted him and couldn’t imagine his life without him. He said the words as many times as he could, but still he doubted it was enough. (He remembers how Ty had to _ask him_ in that elevator in New Orleans.)

Then there is the whole thing of worrying whether Ty is going to be OK. Where is he going? How long is it going to take before he comes back? Is he going to be safe?

Also – and Zane feels kind of guilty for even thinking it – he is somewhat disappointed that they didn’t get to talk more about what happened in NOLA. Because Zane is still pissed at Ty for keeping so many secrets from him and he’d wanted to have a good long talk about that to make sure Ty understood that it must never happen again. But with Ty leaving, neither of them wanted to broach the subject and so they just let it slip. Zane understands that, but he isn’t pleased by it at all.

There are too many questions, too many thoughts spinning in Zane’s head and it’s giving him a headache, but he knows he won’t be able to stop it. He knows he won’t be able to sleep, to relax… And how could he, damn it?

The taxi stops and Zane realizes they are in front of the row house. He absent-mindedly hands the driver a handful of bills and gets out of the car, standing on the sidewalk and unable to make his feet move.

He doesn’t want to get inside the house when it’s empty. When Ty is gone.

It takes some time – it could be minutes, it could be hours – before Zane gathers enough strength to move.

It hurts to unlock the door and enter the empty house, hurts to know that it’s probably going to be a long time before it’s not empty anymore.

Zane walks around, moping, even thinking about calling Deuce, but then deciding against it. He should wait a few days because Deuce’s got enough stuff of his own with the baby and all.

Not sure what to do, Zane finds himself upstairs, walking through the empty, silent rooms. In the bedroom, he notices a package on the bed with his name written in Ty’s handwriting on it.

Curious, he opens it quickly, finding a CD and a longer note saying: _Hope this will help you sleep. I wanted to make more and give it to you for your birthday but now I figured I might not be with you on that day… And anyway, you should have it now. I love you, Zane. –Ty_

Frowning and a little anxious, Zane puts the disk into the CD player and waits for it to start playing. It starts in Ty’s deep, rich voice, and it says: “Frederick Forsyth: The Day of the Jackal. Chapter 1…”

Zane realizes this is Ty reading Zane’s favorite book, the comfort book that’s always helped him when he felt blue, the book that Zane’s always gone to when he needed to get his mind off things...

He briefly wonders how Ty even knew about it but then he just smiles, shaking his head. Of course Ty would know.

And just like that, the tears that Zane’s been holding back the past 48 hours spill free, running down his cheeks, he’s sobbing like a little boy and he just can’t stop. It goes on and on until he can’t even catch his breath as he collapses on the bed, clutching onto the pillow that still has Ty’s unique smell on it.

All the while Ty’s voice still comes from the speakers, calm and steady as he reads the words that Zane doesn’t even register.

Eventually Zane’s breathing evens out and his eyes run dry of tears, but Ty’s voice is still there. And in a moment of clarity Zane realizes that _Ty will always be there_ , with him, just like Zane will always be with Ty. No matter where they are, whether they are lying in bed in each other’s arms or thousands of miles apart.

As new strength starts running through his veins, Zane pushes himself up into sitting position and then gets up, hesitantly pauses the CD and goes down to fix himself some dinner.

He still doesn’t know how he is going to do it, or at least how he’s supposed to do it without going crazy, but he knows he will go on and wait for the day that Ty comes home.

Because that day will come; somehow Zane has never been surer of anything in his life. Ty _will_ come back and they will be alright.

Zane smiles.

Thousands of miles away, in an airplane that’s heading farther and farther away, Ty smiles back.

END


End file.
